


The Suffering of Ushijima Wakatoshi

by plumtrees



Series: UshiShira Week 2017 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Innuendo, Jealousy, Living Together, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9612791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumtrees/pseuds/plumtrees
Summary: Day 3 for UshiShira Week: Clothes+”Itadakimasu”-Tendou hummed thoughtfully, his face not moving at all. Ushijima knew this look. Instinct wiggled at the base of his skull like the warning symptoms of a migraine, and before he could mentally brace himself—“When you eat Shirabu out, do you sayitadakimasu?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer this has nothing to do with my fic of a similar title but if you want it could totally be (???) like a sequel (???) idk (???)

Ushijima never bore a fondness for going to the mall. He never saw the point in it, would do all his shopping online if his mother didn’t insist on dragging him out every now and then to accompany her (and, by extension, also shop for some new clothes that she would insist he try and then have him carry straight to the cashier without even consulting his opinion).

He guessed it was fine, now. As he grew up he learned that the activity need not necessarily be hours of unspeakable torture and boredom and could actually be…quite fun. Especially if he had pleasant people as company (not to say that his mother wasn’t pleasant; she was simply…difficult).

He and the other seniors had been on countless mall trips, but ever since they started university two years ago, scattered all over the prefecture in various universities and schedules and majors, it got increasingly harder to find common ground convenient for all five people. Still, they tried, for the sake of catching up.

Today he was supposed to meet with Semi and Tendou, but the former had sent snaps of his situation (piles of tissues and a tearful selfie riddled with stickers that did nothing to cover up the fact that he looked miserably sick) last night to creatively announce that he wouldn’t be able to make it. Still, Tendou had insisted that it push through, even with just the two of them.

“It’s been months, Wakatoshi, and you know I won’t have anymore free time until the term ends. C’mooooooon.” Tendou whined, his pitch breaching dangerous levels the moment Ushijima steered the conversation into _reschedule_ territory. Ushijima didn’t mind. Tendou was an agreeable companion, just slightly more of a handful than everyone else.

“God, I needed to get out of that dorm.” Tendou scoffed the moment he arrived (fifteen minutes late, but Ushijima had already ordered for both of them anyway), slouched so far that his chin hooked against the edge of the table. “You’d think Shiratorizawa would have prepared me for dorm life but noooooo, can you believe—and I swear to god one of my roommates is taking my shit without permission because it hasn’t even been a week since I did my laundry and _already_ I’m out of jeans. I had to use one of Eita’s!”

Ushijima did, in fact, notice the oddity that was the slightly-loose and completely intact jeans when Tendou first came in, simply due to the fact that he knew all of Tendou’s jeans were distressed beyond discernible intent, some with rips placed dangerously high up his thigh. Regardless, what Tendou was doing with one of Semi’s jeans in the first place, Ushijima figured it wasn’t his business to ask.

“Now tell me about you.” Tendou said, tilting until his cheek cushioned his face. Just then, the waitress slid his sashimi platter in front of him, awkwardly setting it right by Tendou’s nose. Ushijima thanked her when his own maki platter was placed down.

Ushijima pressed his palms flat together, dutifully murmuring _itadakimasu_ before picking up his chopsticks. He was about to tell Tendou to straighten up, but he did that himself, an oddly intense look in his narrow eyes.

“Is something the matter?”

Tendou hummed thoughtfully, his face not moving at all. Ushijima knew this look. Instinct wiggled at the base of his skull like the warning symptoms of a migraine, and before he could mentally brace himself—

“When you eat Shirabu out, do you say _itadakimasu_?”

…Well.

He supposed he should be used to this by now.

“No.” he answered simply. “Not a lot of talking occurs when we sleep together, so no.”

When Tendou was involved, it was better to divulge details before he could cook up other, more creative ways to wrangle the information out of you. Tendou shrugged, leaning back and stretching his arms out on the backrest.

“Well…figures. The kid loves you but I bet he’ll kick you right out of bed if you tried.”

Ushijima fought the urge to pinch his nose between his fingers. It had never been effective before and only served as a tangible success indicator to Tendou. “It…never even occurred to me to try something like that. And I believe the phrase _itadakimasu_ is only appropriate when food is literally involved.”

Tendou flicked his tongue over his top lip suggestively. “Let’s be honest here ‘Toshi, that ass is a cupcake and it deserves to be eaten like one.”

Ushijima flashed him a mild glare and Tendou quickly put up his hands.

“In all seriousness though, you mean to tell me you never tried stuff like whipped cream or chocolate syrup?” Tendou asked, his eyes suddenly grotesquely wide. “Or _ice cream_? Man you are missing out—”

“Tendou.” Ushijima warned firmly, struggling to chew around his sushi. “Eat.”

Tendou pouted, and for a rare, blessed moment Ushijima was sure he’d relent without a fuss, because he’d reached for his chopsticks, but then the smile came back with a vengeance, accompanied by an overly childish wiggle of his shoulders and a finger pressed to his bottom lip.

“Yes, daddy~”

The girl in the next table over choked on her tea.

 

-

 

That night, he came home to Shirabu already fingering himself open and gasping his name into the pillow.

Ushijima stopped at the doorway at this, in shock, at first, but it mellowed to a slow heat crawling up his belly, like tinder catching sparks. His shape on the bed was the makings of a painting, a hand on the headboard to steady himself while an arm twisted behind him, pumping two slick fingers in and parting them before sliding out, opening his body up beautifully. He had his back curved, head thrown back, moaning in time with his own stimulation.

“What are you doing?”

“Your job.” Shirabu bit back, not even jolting in surprise, shoulder rolling as he forced his slender fingers deeper, straining to find a good angle. He’d planned this then. Somehow that thrilled him more than it really had the right to. 

“Did you have a good date?” Shirabu sneered, glancing back at him. Ushijima crossed the room in three too-quick strides, Shirabu gasping when he pulled his wrist away harshly, probably brushing against something on their way out. He smirked, hiding in in the sweat-damp crook of Shirabu’s shoulders. Shirabu’s voice held the undertone of a snarl, body twisting like he was simultaneously trying to get away and grind down on him. 

“Are you jealous?” Ushijima purrs, the pulse beneath his lips thrashing like a trapped animal.

The threatening growl finally rose to the surface, and when he let go, Shirabu spun around and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him down onto the bed and into a biting, endearingly possessive kiss.

“I’m not.” Shirabu murmured against his lips, a shudder wracking his body as Ushijima ground his hips down against his. “I know I don’t have to be.”

Shirabu broke off into a gasp, the same time a heated rush of affection coursed through his veins. Sometimes he truly couldn’t comprehend Shirabu’s ability to be so sweet with his words, underneath the spikes of his persona.

“You’re right.” Ushijima whispered, sealing it with a kiss. “I would never do this with anyone else.”

“Damn straight you won’t.” Shirabu growled, pushing him off and flipping over impatiently. “Just that stupid fucking snap…cheeky bastard—”

Ah. Tendou took countless photos during their time at the mall, particularly when Ushijima had tried several outfits he’d recommended (the choker was odd though, and was Tendou’s style more than his, to be honest). And he _did_ take a selfie with him before they parted. Tendou had insisted to push their faces together, and captioned it with _We still had fun without you SemiSemi!_. Completely innocent and harmless as far as Ushijima was concerned, but then again, it didn’t take much to rile up Shirabu.

Ah well. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t find the fire in his eyes so enticing.

He crawled down the length of his body, planting kisses where they were due, on skin stretched too tight over bones. He lined his face up with his ass, breath brushing over the sensitized hole. Shirabu shivered deliciously, pushing back into his hands, murmured pleas little more than teasers for how much he’ll be screaming tonight.

Ushijima spread him open, thumbing the puffy redness, swirling around the lube that dripped out of him and teasingly pressing down on his perineum. _Get on with it._ Shirabu moaned, twitching, legs curling, and the pitch of desperation in his voice was more than enough to convince Ushijima to do just that.

He breathed in, took in the aroma of sweat and musk and sex, and lolled out his tongue.

_Itadakimasu._

**Author's Note:**

> pls appreciate the fact that I'm posting this in the pantry @ work
> 
>  [plumtreeforest.tumblr.com](http://plumtreeforest.tumblr.com)


End file.
